Other Than Tennis
by Haru No Uta
Summary: A collection of drabbles on the tennis regulars. Do they or do they not feel this way? You'll be the judge. Discontinued. Yaoi.
1. Library

**Summary: **Sweet. What goes on in the school library. Tezuka + Ryoma

* * *

This was intended to help Rei get a short plot for her Tezuka + Ryoma doujinshi.

This was intended to be tooth-decaying.

Now I've only two things to wish for, (1) that this qualifies to be a tooth-decayer and (2) it can get to be turned into a doujinshi!

* * *

On days when there were no tennis practices, no meetings with Ryuzaki sensei, no names to list for tournaments, no meetings in the students' council or no taking the ride home together with Oiishi.

Tezuka Kunimitsu can always be found in a specific corner in the library, reading quietly.

Or more accurately ...

On days when there were no tennis practices, no rides home with Momoshiro but his turn to be on duty as the class librarian.

Echizen Ryoma can always find Tezuka buchou in a specific corner in the library, reading quietly.

* * *

On such days when it was Ryoma's turn to be on duty as the class librarian and when Tezuka buchou was found in a specific corner in the library, reading quietly.

Nothing much were usually exchanged between them other than, nods in acknowledgement when Tezuka walks into the library, glances on Ryoma when Tezuka's book was getting boring and checks on Tezuka when Ryoma remembered if buchou was still in the specific corner, reading quietly.

Such days will end when it was time to close the library, when Tezuka can't seem to be able to finish reading the book and when Ryoma will be the one to check out the book for Tezuka.

Tezuka would bid a goodbye to see Ryoma during the next practice then leave the library and Ryoma would bid his goodbye and proceed to close the library with his classmates.

Nothing much actually, goes on between them if one really wants to dwell upon.

* * *

On another similar day when it was Ryoma's turn to be on duty as the class librarian and when Tezuka buchou was found again in a specific corner in the library, reading quietly.

With a not so similar ending when it was time to close the library, when Ryoma had already proceed on to close the library with his classmates and when he was the only one left to lock the library then return the keys to the staff room.

Ryoma found Tezuka buchou in the specific corner, still quietly reading.

A checking out of the book for Tezuka was done by Ryoma, bidding of goodbye from Tezuka to see Ryoma during the next practice and locking of the library by Ryoma before he return the keys to the staff room.

There was nothing much actually, to dwell upon what's going on between them.

Except for, Ryoma would find Tezuka buchou at the gates, waiting to say, "Let's get some dinner."

* * *

Continue ~~


	2. Fast Food

**Summary: **Sour. The usual fast food joint turned unusual. Momoshiro + Ryoma

* * *

It wasn't expected that 'Library' would have sequels.

They just strike me while flooding the group with Enki-Sama earlier and now I'll be stuck with the Seigaku Oujisamas for sometime I think.

* * *

Maybe it started on that day, when Echizen Ryoma was wounded in the eye by his own broken racquet.

Maybe it started on that day, when Momoshiro Takeshi thought that he should be passing by the temple on his way home.

Maybe it started on that day, when they first met the strange girl in the fast food joint.

Just no one remembered when it really started, when Momoshiro will frequently give Echizen rides home on his bicycle and will, just as frequently, give Echizen rides to school and to frequent their sponsor.

Most probably, it started on that day after Echizen's match against Fudomine's Shinji.

* * *

Perhaps they had the same taste buds for fast food, evidently seen in their identical orders from the counter.

Perhaps they had the same stomach size, clearly visible from the over-loaded trays they each carried back to their tables.

Perhaps they had the same amount of egoism, readily proven by their unwillingness to finish their lunch later than the other.

Momoshiro and Echizen were usually found together in the usual fast food joint, sitting at the usual table and, as usual, munching on their usual orders.

Highly possible that, they had the same likings for fast food, just like any other high school teenager.

* * *

Frequently, on certain occasions Momoshiro will cycle home without Echizen riding behind him. These will be the days when it was Echizen's turn to be on duty as the class librarian.

It was one of those days when Echizen was on schedule. Momoshiro didn't head home straight from school and had taken a casual ride around the neighbourhood.

It was on this day when riding past the fast food joint, Momoshiro saw from the streets, Echizen at his usual table, in his usual seat with his usual orders.

Tezuka buchou, unusually found eating fast food, was ... in the seat beside Echizen.

They were just having dinner, really no big deal about it.

* * *

Continuing ~~


	3. Canteen

**Summary: **Bland. The best friend of my best friend. Tezuka + Fuji; Oishi + Kikumaru

This fic should, but couldn't, start immediately after 'Fast Food', coz chapter 4 is already eagerly pushing its way out from my head.

Until it suddenly hits me while gossiping and asking stupid questions about Tezuka and Fuji, like 'do they really study together?' and such.

* * *

Most of the time, it was Oishi Syuichiroh who will spot the duo popping into the canteen during break-time, engrossed in their conversation. Well, not exactly a conversation because one did all the talking and the other just listens.

Other times, it was Kikumaru Eiji who will find Oishi sitting with Tezuka Kunimitsu in a quiet corner of the canteen. Discussing about the school's tennis team, with a piece of paper on the table between them or about school work, with their textbooks on hand.

Every time, Kikumaru will pick the seat to the right of Oiishi, leaving the seat opposite him to his classmate. His target for 'conversation' will be shifted, so naturally, to the one on his left and Fuji Syusuke seems to understand this little habit of his classmate.

Sometimes, when Oishi was alone when the two came into the canteen; Kikumaru will pick the seat to the right of Oishi and leaving Fuji with the choice of both seats. Habits are hard to break. Fuji will settle himself in the seat opposite Kikumaru.

At this time, when it's Tezuka's turn to show up in the canteen. Spotting the trio was easy; he would just walk up to them and slip into the seat opposite Oishi. No one ever needs to hesitate on where to seat; they each had their own designated place.

The whole time, Kikumaru will spend, talking just about everything and anything that comes into his mind. Oiishi actually pays attention to him, living up to his 'Seigaku's Mama' reputation. Once in a while, he'll add his comments and laughter.

Each time, when it seems fit, Fuji will respond to Kikumaru's chattering with a nod or a fitting comment. Tezuka just listens. All planets will start orbiting around Earth if Tezuka were to respond to the rattling Kikumaru with more than 3 complete sentences.

When its time for them to resume their classes, the Golden Pair carries on with their lopsided conversation, while on their way out of the canteen. Behind them, a quiet conversation will commence between buchou and the tensai.

About the coming tennis match, probably.

* * *

~End~


	4. Sushiya

**Summary:** Bitter. A different Taka-san I wanted to portray here. Taka + Fuji

* * *

This was supposed to be out a looooooooooong time ago. But who could predict that I would get writer's block suddenly. At least I didn't see it coming ...

Sushiya means sushi shop. Wanted to add in Akutsu Jin, but as usual, can't find the correct place to squeeze him in ...

* * *

Kawamura Takashi, the eldest and only boy, born to be handed over Kawamura's Sushiya once he graduates from high school; likes to play when he was a kid.

He had many friends to play with when he was a kid. Apart from going to school and learning the skills to make good sushi from his father, Takashi spent his other times playing with the other kids in his neighbourhood.

The other kids played because they wanted to play their time away. Takashi played because he only had these times to play. He was to take over the Sushiya from his father after he graduates from high school.

From then, he would have no time to play.

* * *

Kawamura senpai, Seigaku's tennis regular, their powerhouse who played 'Burning Tennis'; had got mild personality disorder, if one would really wants to scrutinize his behaviours.

The shy, gentle third year, ever so easy going, ever so considerate, likes to host celebrations in, soon to be, his sushiya. He liked watching his friends enjoying themselves, heartily eating the sushi prepared by him and his father. He liked being part of their joy.

Within him, he had this burning desire to give all he could for his passion in tennis. Reminded by the racquet that he had only these times to play, all that burns within him ignited into blazing flames, scorching whoever gets into his way.

He had only these times to be sharing the joys of winning tournaments with his friends. Soon, he will be hosting such celebrations for his friends, preparing sushi for them and hear them share their victories.

If they ever were to pick his sushiya.

* * *

Taka-san, given by his friends, who were equally treasured with making good sushi and playing tennis; he would do anything for his friends.

Anything, from giving treats to his kouhais to countering the deadly Hadoukyuu from Ishida. He saw it heading straight towards his doubles partner. The frailer, slighter boy, whom they called 'The Genius', whom he called 'friend'.

Burning with the passion of doing all he can in playing, flaming in the ardor of doing anything for his friends; he returned the attack with no hesitations, no regrets. It could cost him his remaining time to play, it could even deny him his skills in making good sushi; but for his friend, he finds it all worthwhile.

Appreciation was all he needed. He had seen it in their faces. That was all he felt he could do for his friends.

A friend had come to fetch him, he was told.

A friend, he was expecting. Momoshiro Takeshi, was his friend who came.

It was Momoshiro who came ...

* * *

Continuing ~~


	5. Streets

**Summary: **The things they liked. Inui + Kaidoh

* * *

I should have made this longer. But I like it this way between these two coz they are such sweeties ^_^

* * *

Kaidoh Kaoru likes to jog.

He liked the feel of the wind blowing at his face when he runs down the streets. He liked the sound of the wind blowing pass his ears when he gained speed.

He liked the bustle of the shops street he would pass by along the usual route he takes. He liked the liveliness of the playground he would approach when he made the usual turn.

He liked to think back about the training he went through when he jogged along the river. He liked to remember that strange cat he might meet went he jogged through the park.

He liked to see the street lamps bursting to life when it gets dark. He liked to see the lighted window of the house he would pass at a slower pace.

There will be a new training program, the window promised.

* * *

Inui Sadaharu likes to be punctual.

He liked the cry of his alarm clock which would go off everyday at his specified time. He liked the ring of the school bell which would sound everyday according to its programmed time.

He liked the rattle of the shops' roller shutters as they bang open in time for business. He liked the hurtle of the train when it pulls into the station on scheduled time.

He liked the chatter of the club members when they proceed to the club room or courts for practice. He liked the call for all to gather for the routine briefing.

He liked the fragrance of his mother's cooking as she busied herself to be on time for her family's dinner. He liked the throttle of the jogger's footsteps as he approached his window at a different pace.

There will be a new training program, the footsteps anticipated.

* * *

Continuing ~~


End file.
